


I'll Calm your Heart

by KrisJo2010



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, based on a moment between me and my boyfriend, mild panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisJo2010/pseuds/KrisJo2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and then, Jack's heart rate will spike. Mark has no issue helping him calm down.</p>
<p>Based off a night between me and my boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Calm your Heart

Jack rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling through the darkness. For some reason, sleep felt like evading him tonight. Next to him, Mark slept soundly, occasionally letting out a small snore that made Jack shake his head fondly. Mark seemed to be able to sleep through just about anything, a trait that made the Irishman jealous.

Just as it felt like he was going to be able to nod off, Jack felt an odd sensation run through his chest. Furrowing his brows, he rubbed his hand across his chest, as though that would get rid of the feeling.

Suddenly, Jack felt his heart rate speed up and adrenaline course through his veins. He held back the panic that threatened to rise since he knew it wasn’t serious and took several deep breaths. He sat up and pressed his hand to his chest again, breathing against the pressure to try and slow down his heart. 

Movement next to him alerted him to Mark waking up. “Jack?” he asked sleepily. “You okay?”

“Um, yeah kinda…”

Mark sat up, now alert. “What do you mean by ‘kinda’?”

Jack looked over at his dim form. “Um, my heart is beating really fast again.”

“Okay, hold on a sec.” Mark moved the pillows up against the headboard and shifted back so he could lean on them. Reaching out, he gently took Jack’s shoulders. “Come here.”

Jack let Mark pull him backwards until the back of his head rested against Mark’s stomach, strong arms wrapping around him and holding him close. 

“Deep breaths,” Mark said softly. Jack took deeper breaths, but a little too fast. “Slower Jack.” Mark gently rubbed the smaller man’s arms in a comforting manner.

It took a little while, but eventually Jack felt his heart slow down and his body relax. He sighed and leaned back a little further into Mark. The red head gently pulled him in a fraction closer.

“Feel better?” Mark asked quietly. Jack didn’t say anything, just a sleepy nod for an answer. Mark shifted to move him, but Jack placed a hand on his arm to stop him. A quiet chuckle met his ears. “Wanna stay like this for a bit?” Another nod. Mark chuckled again before sliding down so he was more comfortable, Jack still in his arms.

That wouldn’t be the last time Jack would wake up to a racing heart, despite going to different doctors that all told him it was just a random spike of adrenaline and it wasn’t something that he should be worried about. Sometimes it only lasted for thirty seconds, but other times it would last up to twenty minutes. But no matter how long the episodes lasted, Mark was always there to hold him until his heart calmed down and he could sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> That concludes my first fic up on this site. As I mentioned, this is something that happens to me every few months. Once it happened with my boyfriend and this is what he did and it really helped me. I'm not sure what they mean, but I consider them to be very minor panic attacks. I don't freak out mentally, but my body does.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this very short fic. I may at some point actually write some others but we'll see.


End file.
